Episode 684: Pitchers and Pine Tar, the Meat of the Order, and Throwing Back Baseballs
Date May 27, 2015 Summary Ben, Sam, and Dan Brooks banter about Saber Seminar, then answer listener emails about pine tar, the meaning of the middle of the order, and throwing back home runs. Topics * Pitchers, pine tar, and other gripping agents * Left-handed batters and low balls * Defining the middle of the order * Pitchers who struggle in the first inning * Throwing back home runs Intro Generationals, "When They Fight They Fight" Outro Episode outtake sound clip Banter * Dan Brooks shares information about the Saber Seminar happening in August. A large number of baseball writers, in addition to representatives from the Boston Red Sox and Kansas City Royals, will be there. Last year a South Korean team attended. * Episode 676 follow-up: Several listeners wrote in with baseball video they would like to see. One remembers a Bo Jackson home run off Nolan Ryan that was hit so low that Ryan jumped to make a play on the ball. Dan also highlights a few moments that he would like video from. Email Questions * Matt: "Why are so many so willing to just accept that pitchers using pine tar, etc. are actually just using it to get a grip and not to hit batters? It seems obvious why pitchers would say that and even hitters who want to protect their own pitchers, but why are media folk reporting it as an actual fact? Are there studies that show this to be true? There just don't seem to be very many national reporters saying 'wait a minute this rule was put in place because of the unfair advantage it gives to pitchers'. Why are we now just accepting that this is no longer the case? How many other rule breaking actions would reporters just parrot the players' opinion as fact without at least looking at the issue critically?" * Jim: "It's often said that lefties are good low ball hitters. Is this just something people say or is there any statistical evidence that lefties are actually better low ball hitters than righties? Is there any reason why they would be better low ball hitters than righties?" * Ben: "A couple weeks ago it was the fifth inning and Posey, Belt, and Maxwell were due up, the 4, 5, and 6 spots. Dave Fleming says on the radio, 'and the middle of the order coming up'. I say, what? I always thought the middle of the order was 3-4-5 which also coincided with the best hitters. I know that math says that 4-5-6 is the middle but my baseball logic says that it's 3-4-5. What is the middle of the order?" * Dominic: "if a home run could be thrown back into play by fans, how much greater an advantage would be gained by the home team, who currently win at about a 56% clip says actually 54%." Play Index * Inspired by Clay Buchholz's 1st inning struggles this season, Sam looks up pitchers who you 'had to get early'. * This season Buchholz has a 9.70 ERA in the 1st inning and a 4.87 ERA overall. * In 2013 Adam Wainwright had a 6.09 ERA in the 1st inning and a 2.42 ERA in the 2nd inning or later. That season Yu Darvish had a 5.91 ERA in the 1st inning and a 2.28 ERA in the 2nd inning or later. * In 1995 Tom Glavine had a 7.76 ERA in the 1st inning and a 2.28 ERA in the 2nd inning or later. * Sam then looks up other players who struggled in specific innings (3rd and 4th). Notes * Sam does not believe Mickey Mantle hit a home run 565 feet. * This year at Saber Seminar Dan will present research that use of gripping agents does not impact spin rate of pitches. In Episode 430 former pitcher Dirk Hayhurst discussed the variety of gripping agents pitchers use. * On aggregate off of right-handed pitchers, left-handed hitters hit low pitches (bottom third of the strike zone) better than right-handed hitters. lefties are better on aggregate at hitting pitches in bottom of zone." * Sam says that the middle of the order is "clearly 3-4-5." Sam says it is the same as the heart or the meat of the order. The Dickson Baseball Dictionary defines the middle of the order as 4-5-6. * Ben thinks that fan violence would increase significantly if fans could throw back home runs into a live play. Dan points out that fans would also be likely to throw back other balls into play. * Sam, in the outro, "This is not your outro. I'm declaring all this to be unusable." Links * Effectively Wild Episode 684: Pitchers and Pine Tar, the Meat of the Order, and Throwing Back Baseballs * Bo's Homer Doesn't Quote Measure Up by Los Angeles Times * Nolan Ryan vs. Bo Jackson video * Jim Leyritz home run video Category:Episodes Category:Guest Episodes Category:Email Episodes